The Friend Zone
by Cambie
Summary: Modern AU! Kristoff and Anna had the best friendship anyone could ask for...besides the fact that Kristoff was hiding a huge secret; he was completely and utterly in love with his best friend.


**I know I should probably be working on my other fic, but I couldn't resist. **

**X~X~X**

Kristoff groaned and rolled his warm brown eyes when his phone began to vibrate with his best friend's face smiling brightly up at him, her strawberry blonde locks pulled into her usual braids and her teal eyes scrunched up. Kristoff could salvage a smile only when he remembered the memory of taking that picture, when the pair's families had visited the lake that summer. He had secretly taken the photo when she was laughing, looking absolutely stunning. When she had seen the shot, Anna had insisted Kristoff delete it (apparently she didn't want her precious 'Hans' to see it), but he had talked her into keeping it. It had been her contact picture ever since.

He had been dreading this call all night. Anna had made a routine of calling her best friend and gushing for over an hour after every single date with her boyfriend of half a year. Hans was the ultimate boyfriend; he played every single sport imaginable, he starred in all the school plays, his grades were impeccable, and he was loved and adored by everyone.

Everyone but Kristoff, that is. The reason?

Kristoff was undeniably and entirely in love with Anna. His best friend.

Picking up the phone with clumsy fingers, he sighed deeply before answering, falling backwards onto his bed, ready for the painful conversation ahead. "Hey, Anna."

"Oh, Kristoff," Anna's sobs could be heard through the phone, and Kristoff immediately sat up after hearing her obviously distraught tone. "You would not believe what just happened," she hiccupped.

"What? What is it? Are you ok?" Kristoff asked frantically, switching the phone to his other ear.

"No, I'm not ok. I don't know what to do," Anna cried, and Kristoff could practically see her hands going up in frustration and running through her hair.

Before one could say sandwiches, Kristoff pulled on his shoes and ran out of his room, his phone balanced between his ear and shoulder as he searched hectically for his car keys. "I'm coming over. Don't worry, I'll be there in five minutes." he reassured his distressed crush.

"Kristoff, you don't need to come over," Anna protested, breathing in. "I'll be ok," another sob wretched through her throat.

"Anna, you and I both know that's not true," Kristoff pointed out, hopping into his old beat up truck and starting the ignition loudly."I'm just leaving now."

"Thanks," Kristoff could hear her slight smile. "You're the best."

"I know," Kristoff sighed, only wishing she thought he was the best in the dating category.

**X~X~X**

Kristoff could barely knock on the door before it swung open and a flustered Anna latched herself onto him, her sobs quickly staining her shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, what happened?" Kristoff inquired, holding her waist gently. He never ever wanted to hurt her.

"It was Hans," Anna sniffled, her turquoise eyes brimmed with tears.

Kristoff didn't know whether to feel victorious or even angrier knowing Hans did this to his Anna. "We have all the time in the world, but I think it would be better if we went inside, unless you want the neighbors' feedback, too," he said, gently turning them and placing his arm around her waist and leading her inside her residence.

Anna's house was like Kristoff's second home. He had been best friends with Anna since they were naked toddlers in the blow up pool. He couldn't count the number of times he had come over, and he could find his way around with his eyes closed. However, his feet were not so experienced, especially when one was dragging a sobbing girl. The blonde shuffled clumsily over to her bedroom, his eyes not widening in the slightest at the clothes and other paraphernalia blanketing the unrecognizable floor.

Sitting them on the bed, Kristoff lifted her head and wiped her tear stained, freckled cheeks. "Ok, I'm ready for your sob story," he tried to start out light heartedly, but only earning a glare from Anna. "Ok, I'm sorry. I'll be serious now," he added with a stern expression.

Anna sighed, making some of the thin, small hairs on her hairline blow up slightly. "So, me and Hans went bowling. I was really excited about it. When he picked me up, he seemed a little, weird," she wore a confused countenance on her adorable face. "I asked him what was wrong, and he just snapped at me that it was nothing. Once we got there, he was being totally unromantic. He wouldn't even help me bowl, even when I kept getting gutter balls. Then, I left to go to the bathroom, and when I came back, I saw him coming out of the photo booth...with a girl," Anna began to bawl hysterically.

The bowling alley was one of the only places in the small town of Arendelle where the teenagers deemed cool enough to hang out at. It had been around for years, and so had the stories and traditions. Including the infamous photo booth, which had been broken for months, where couples went to 'get it on'. Kristoff thought it was cheap and trashy, and definitely not the place to romance a girl. "Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry," Kristoff wanted to cry himself as he held the crestfallen girl to his broad chest.

Kristoff absolutely _despised _seeing Anna so distraught and sad. He rarely ever saw it, because she was such a happy, optimistic person, but she did have her days once in a while. The first time he saw her truly cry was in the 6th grade, when a boy named Toby didn't want to hold her hand at recess. The second time was in 8th grade when she wasn't invited to Jessica's birthday, when all the cool kids were. Kristoff and Anna had spend that night watching old films and eating chocolate ice cream. The third was freshman year, when her first real boyfriend broke up with her; his excuse was she was too talkative and refused to put out. Anna hated rejection, the feeling of not being loved or cared for.

"I just...I thought he was the one. He was so kind, and smart, and chivalrous," Anna gulped, looking up at her best friend, but still clinging to his sweatshirt for dear life. The had never been this close before, bodies completely flush against each other. "Why would he do that to me? What am doing wrong?"

Kristoff swallowed before responding. He too noticed how tightly he and Anna's bodies were. The feeling was incredible, and he had never wanted to kiss her more than in that moment. "You're wonderful. Hans is just a class A douchebag. He doesn't deserve you and all your epicness," he smiled at her small grin, her tears finally starting to slowly decrease.

"Why can't I find I guy like you?" Anna asked, mentally stabbing Kristoff in the center of his heart. She didn't love him like he did her, she would never feel the same.

"Because I'm already right here," Kristoff said bravely. At Anna's change in expression, he continued with a deep sigh. "Anna, I've been in love with you since the third grade. I never wanted to tell you because I knew you didn't like me back and I didn't want it to ruin our friendship, because I'd rather have that then nothing. But now, I'm so frustrated. You date different guys, and you always tell me how amazing there are, while I'm dying inside. I just...I don't even know where I'm going with this. That was stupid, I should just leave," Kristoff fumbled, blushing as red as a fire truck and untangling his arms from Anna.

Suddenly, in his state of embarrassment, Kristoff felt a pair of thin lips attaching themselves to his own. His amber orbs widened in surprise. _Anna was kissing him. Anna was KISSING HIM. _He quickly regained his cool, holding her face in one hand while wrapping the other around her tiny waist. The blonde quickly took control, deepening the kiss and swiping his tongue across her bottom lip tentatively. Kristoff let out a low moan when Anna gasped a breathy sigh, allowing him to enter.

The need for oxygen becoming too great, Kristoff pulled away moments later but kept their faces only millimeters apart. The breathed into each other's mouths for a few moments. "What just happened?" Kristoff couldn't help but speak out, completely shattering the romantic moment.

Anna giggled. "I love you too, Kristoff," she smiled, her freckles completely dry from her tears only five minutes before.

His heart swelled at her declaration and he swooped in again for another kiss.

**X~X~X**

**yay for modern fluff. **

**favorite? review? :)**


End file.
